Batman: Troubled Waters
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: This story takes place in the Arkham- verse after the events of Arkham Knight. Joker is alive in this story. I'm currently writing chapter 2, I think that this is my best work yet. So I hope you guys enjoy this


A/N: **This story takes place after the events of Batman Arkham Knight ( The Video Game ). Also Joker is alive in this story.**

 **I don't own the rights to these DC characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

After the 'death' of Bruce Wayne, who was revealed to be Batman. Gotham's super villains decided to team up and get revenge on Nightwing, Alfred, Oracle, Robin, Jim Gordon and Catwoman.

After the villains had hit the heroes over and over again. They heard the sound of a window breaking. Everyone in the room thought Batman had returned.

Joker walked over to the broken window, but nothing was there and that's when Joker leaves the building. All the other villains were shocked, they all thought that the Joker was the last man on earth to past up this once in a lifetime opportunity.

That's when all the villains ganged up and beat the heroes half to death. But just before they killed them, the villains backed off, it was like they we're afraid of winning.

Poison Ivy and Scarecrow we're looking down at the city, when returned through the door and saw out the window Batman standing on the roof across from the building the villains were in.

" It's the Bat " Joker shouted out at the top of his lungs, Mr freeze looked over to the building Joker was pointing to. And said " Ice don't see him ", but then he turned around and saw all the other villains tied up.

He was the last villain left, he tried to take Alfred hostage but after he said " we're are you ?!" Freeze saw him. " How is this possible, your surposed to be dead " Freeze shot Batman but the shot whent straight through him like he was a ghost.

And then Robin knocked Mr Freeze out, With everyone of the heroes freed. " Master Bruce, oh thank heavens your alright "

Robin and Nightwing started to frown and informed Alfred about that it was Bruce, in fact it was a new hologram device they had been tinkering around with.

" Jesus, even in death Batman still managed saved us ", " Not so fast Gordan "

Joker then grabbed a shotgun of a henchmen before killing him and shot Catwoman in the stomach. Joker was then attacked by Robin and Nightwing, who had just left Alfred out in the open.

Joker was about to shot Alfred, until Nightwing jumped in front of Alfred. The shot caused Nightwing to slam his back against the wall so hard, that he broke his arm and cracked three.

The pain was so bad that it knocked Nightwing out, Alfred was straggling to stand up. " You son of a bit-", but before Jim could finish his sentence, Joker shot him in the leg while laughing uncontrollably.

" Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, any last words?, no oh well looks like you're all gonna die " Joker then pointed the gun at the window and shot it.

He lined Catwoman, Robin, Alfred, Nightwing and Jim up next to the window and tied them together, He then walked over to Oracle, " Please, you don't have to do this " Oracle pled.

Before he knocked her out and tied her up with the others, this was the end for all of them. They all closed their eyes because they knew that they were all to injured to even attempt to put up a fight.

" Dad !!! "

" I'm here Barbara, I'm here "

All the other super villains all had guns in they're hands.

" Close your eyes everyone, everything is going to be okay " Joker said before he saw him.

" Your hologram trick won't work again, you can stop it now " Joker said while panicking a bit.

Batman glided straight towards what was now and a very, very scared group of criminals.

" No, seriously Nightwing you can stop getting are hopes up " Selina said trying to hold in tears of sadness.

" Master Bruce ? " Alfred said in and glad and relieved way. " Tim is this you " Nightwing asked.

" Guys that's really him " Robin said, Batman glide kicked Joker with all his might and made quick work of all the other super villains.

Batman then free the heroes and proceeded to remove his cowl. " You son of a bitch " Jim said in an immensely grateful way.

" Master Bruce, thank heavens, I was so worried, I-I thought were dead ", Alfred said in a very worried tone.

" Thank you Bruce " Oracle said while gasping for air. Nightwing and were still knocked out but would be okay nonetheless.

Bruce then to his head to face Selina, who was lying in a pool of her own blood.


End file.
